This invention relates to new and useful improvements in strap wrenches.
Strap wrenches are used to wrap around a component such as a pipe or other component that requires rotation. They are often used for replacing oil filters in automobiles, but the device is not limited to such use.
Conventional devices require a force to be applied substantially concentric with the circumference of the component or portion being turned.
Many strap wrenches require close working to actuate their wrenching capabilities and often there is not enough room for one to operate these wrenches in close quarters such as for example, a car engine.
They all require a circular wrenching motion to actuate a similar wrenching motion and most involve the manufacture of specialized components such as pins, cams and the like.
The majority of strap wrenches work along a principle wherein the strap wrenches first lock tightly against the component, which is usually a cylindrical component, by mechanical means and then the turning of the component is operated by turning or pulling some part of the mechanical component or the strap in a circular fashion.